


Riding Daddy (M4M)

by POVscribe



Category: Gone Wild Audio Gay, Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Body Worship, Breathplay, Gay Sex, M/M, Msub, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pet Names, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POVscribe/pseuds/POVscribe
Summary: Your Daddy is tired, but you're feeling needy.
Relationships: Male/Male - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Riding Daddy (M4M)

**Author's Note:**

> BACKGROUND/NOTES: This script is a M4M version of a M4F script I wrote, "Snuggle Pegging."  
> Please consider this script a "recipe starter" and add/redact as you'd like. Feel free to spend more time on certain aspects and/or less on others. Just remember to amend tags accordingly if you choose to take away or add anything. I provide/suggest tags above; again, please edit as appropriate. You need not keep the tags as they are!
> 
> Also, I use the term of endearment "Daddy" here. You can use another term if you prefer ("Baby" etc), but you will need to change the title of the audio. Just reach out to me if you need ideas around this.
> 
> And if you want to adapt this for M4TM or TM4M, please feel free.

TITLE: "Riding Daddy" (M4M)

AUTHOR: Reddit user u/POVscribe. For erotic performance on Reddit only. All rights reserved.

TAGS (pls amend as appropriate): [M4M] Riding Daddy [msub] [Loving] [Male appreciation] [Cock & balls worship] [BJ] [Being a slut] [Fingering] [Nipple play] [Fingers stuffed in mouth] [Ass play] [Anal] [Stretching] [Breathplay] [Reverse Cowboy] [Reach around] [Milking] [Countdown] [Anal Creampie] [Cockwarming] [Good Boy]

[square brackets] usually indicate mood setting. (parentheses) usually indicate optional sound cue or sfx. 

SCRIPT: "Riding Daddy" (M4M)

[Sheets shuffling. You’re awake, horny, and trying to get your man’s attention. He’s fast asleep after a long shift. Luckily he sleeps on his side, so you wake up as his little spoon.]

(whispering) Daddy? Daddy... are you sleeping? (he is.)

[A little more rustling of sheets/covers as you try to get his attention]

Mmm... I love spooning with you... I love wedging my ass into your crotch like this.

(snuffly voice) I’m so horny, Daddy… I’ve been such a Good Boy. I didn’t touch myself all day yesterday while you were at work.

No, I didn’t. I swear.

[pause. He’s sleepily protesting, needing another hour or two of sleep.]

Mmmm, your skin is so warm, Daddy… Yes, of course, I’m hard. I’ve been lying here hard for the last hour.

You smell so good, it’s driving me crazy. Even with my back to you, I can smell you...

Uh, just your everyday manly man scent. You must have showered last night before coming to bed…

(low laugh) Yeah, I know you don’t like climbing into bed with the “stench of humanity” on you.

So now you smell shower-clean *plus* your natural musk, which is fucking amazing.

[shuffle of sheets as you shift and gently press him onto his back to hover your nose over his skin -- acting silly and horny at the same time]

Mmmm, can we snugglefuck..? (kiss) Or just fuck? (kiss) Or just snuggle…?

Yes, I’m serious. So horny. Come on……

Hey... look at it this way. You'll probably sleep SO much better afterwards...

Oh, please, please, let me help you relax with my mouth. Please???

[pause]

Yeah?? (low-key excited) Sure, I’ll do ALL the work. (chuckle) No problem, Daddy.

[You’re slowly moving down his warm sleepy body.]

Mmmm, Daddy, I love the soft hairs on your chest. Fuck, so sexy!

.... And your muscular shoulders and arms. Yes, Daddy, mash my face into your chest. Fuck, you smell SO good.

Mmmmmm, I love rubbing my face in your hairy belly. You're like a sexy, warm bear, Daddy, I love it!

Ah fuck, I'm so turned on. Can you feel my precum trailing down your thighs, Daddy? I'm feeling like such a slut for you. (whimper)

Ahh yes, Daddy, spread your thighs. Let me rub my face all in your crotch and between your legs. (moans...)

Do you like feeling my face on your cock, Daddy? My cheeks... my nose... even my forehead...

Mmmm, let me breathe you in. (inhales deeply). Mmmmmm... fuck, your smell drives me crazy. (Improv moans/sighs/whimpers as you worship his cock with just your face.)

Daddy... Daddy, I want to put my mouth on you now, OK...? Please, Daddy? I've been dreaming about sucking your cock.

Mmmm, thank you, Daddy! Let me... start by running my tongue slowly up your shaft... ending, mmmmm, where your shaft meets the head of your cock. 

Mmmmmm, Daddy, you're already creaming. Here... let me catch this droplet. (lick up his precum and moan your appreciation)

Mmmm, your cockhead… so fat, so hot. And your balls, Daddy. They're so full. Let me take them in my mouth. (Improv softly sucking on one, and then the other -- moaning the entire time).

(quiet gasp) God, you’re so hard! I thought you were tired!

Fuck... your precum dripping down your ridge. Let me get that for you... (slurp)

Daddy, I want to worship you now...

[Optional: Commence soft blowjob sounds, starting out nice and slow, teasing...]

Yes, Daddy... grab my head and direct me the way you like. Ungh yes, fuck my face, Daddy.

[Improv cock sucking sounds, at least a minute or two. Optional deep-throat sounds.]

[after a while...]

Mmm, Daddy, I could suck your cock all morning. You taste so fucking good.

Daddy? (slurp) Where do you want to give me your cum this morning? Hmmm. (slurp) In my slutty little mouth? (teasing) Or somewhere else...?

Oh, you do? Oh yes, Daddy, I'd love that. I was hoping you wouldn't be too tired.

(eager tone) I'll do all the work, Daddy. You don't even have to get off your back.

Here, I'll straddle your hips. [sound of you shifting from between his legs to straddling his hips]

Oh Daddy... I hope you'll let me cum this morning.

Yes… I told you, I was such a Good Boy yesterday. I haven’t unloaded in, like, 36 hours or something.

Yes, I’m counting the hours. You know that’s a hell of a long time for me. Especially with you around.

Here, feel how full and heavy my balls are... oh yes, Daddy, you know I love when you tug on them.

Mmm, your strong hand on my cock feels so good, Daddy. Oh yes, yes, yes, squeeze me (gasps).

(improv groans/grunts as he lazily starts to handjob you)

Oh, Daddy, should I get my hole ready for you? Please? (whimper)

[Pause. Optional sound of reaching for supplies in nightstand.]

(shy tone) I'd better put on extra. It's been a while... (chuckle)

(optional: sound of lube bottle cap being opened, then closed)

Mmmm, you're so fucking sexy, Daddy, I’m so turned on right now.

Oh God, yes, please finger me... 

Yes... I'll reach back and hold my slutty cheeks open for you.

(loud groan as you imagine him inserting one finger your lubed ass) Oh, fucccckkkk, that feels fucking amazing, Daddy... mmmmm......

Oh God, my cock is dripping so much precum… can you feel it trailing on your warm belly, Daddy?

Jesus, every time your finger grazes my prostate, I can feel my cock beading up more precum. Fuccckkkk….

Yes, ungh, Daddy… I’m definitely ready for another finger. 

Oh fuuuccckkk, I love the way you’re stretching out my ring, preparing me to take your cock again.

May I touch my cock, Daddy? (whimper)

No?? You can be so cruel. You know I love it, though. (low chuckle)

Oh yeah? That’ll teach me to *wake you up*? 

Right, I think this is a lesson I’ll have to learn, again and again… (low sly laugh)

Oh yes, yes, yes, please teach me a lesson, Daddy. (grunting in sync with him pumping two strong fingers in and out of you)

Mmmm, your fingers feel so good… (if you want, spit in your hand) here, let me pull on your cock at the same time.

(Optional introduction of wet sounds. A little goes a long way.)

Ah fuck, this is so hot, you fingerfucking me while I jack you off, Daddy. (continue for a bit, improv as you'd like)

[then]

Oh, please, please, can I mount your cock now, please?

(whimper of pleasure) Mmmm… (whispers) Thank you, Daddy.

Mmmm… let me line up my hole with your cock… oh, fuck.

Here, I’m gonna rub my pucker on your head a little. Ah hell, that feels amaaaazing.

Oh God, I love that… you, massaging your fingertips on my rim like that while I tease myself on your cock...

Ah, I can’t wait anymore, I need to feel you inside me. Oh God, here I go…

[you are lowering yourself on the head of his cock. Improv appropriate sounds. A slightly strangled gasp is always nice.]

Oh fuuccckk, your cock is so much bigger than your two finger, ah, fuckfuckfuck...

Ungghhh, feels fucking amazing. I feel so full already, and I’ve only just started…

Oh yeah… let me bounce… bounce on your cock like the (grunt) cock-hungry slut that I am.

You like that, feeling with your fingers how my ass stretches when I sink down on you?

And how it half closes again when I pull off ‘til only half your head is in…? And doing it all over again. Fuccckkk, so good…

Mmmm, feels like you’re halfway inside now. Goddamn, your cock is thick, but fuck, if it doesn’t feel amazing.

Mmmm, yes, pinch my nipples. Oh God…

Ah… I love this position. I can feel your cock sweeping against my prostate each time your re-enter me… so good...

Oh yes, give me your other hand... stuff your fingers in my mouth.

[Pause, then moan like you have fingers in your mouth. Which *in turn* incites you to bounce more vigorously on his cock]

[From here on out, if you’re feeling it, feel free to get loud and *slutty*.]

Yes, yes, yes, I… love… slamming my hole on your cock… holy… shit.

[improve bouncing/riding for a bit, 20-30 seconds or so. then...]

Hmmmm...? Oh yes, Daddy, I would love to ride you reverse. Let me.... oh God... slowly pull off. Ahhhh, feels so good when you pull out, Daddy.

[Rustle of you turning around]

[Optional, if you feel like spanking:] Oh, yes, Daddy! Slap my ass!! [a few meaty slaps and whimpers here. be slutty!]

Mmmm... Daddy, I love presenting for you. Let me spread... oh God, yes, please more lube. I wanna ride you so hard. Mmmmm, I love that Daddy, fuck, your strong fingers...

OK, let me... situate my hole over your ....mmmm, your creaming cock, fuck. Oh God, you slid right in. Daddy, you make me feel so so slutty, I love it.

All right, I'll bounce on your cock like a good boy. [improv bouncing noises]

Oh God, yes, Daddy, reach around and grab your good boy's cock...

Mmmm, let me lie back on top of you... you like that, Daddy, your little slut wriggling on top of you? (slutty chuckle)

Oh yes, Daddy, pin me to you with your strong arm.

Mmmm, yes, milk me. Milk your Good Boy’s cock. I just wanna be your plaything… yes, please… 

My cock is yours. My ass is yours….

Oh fuck yes, Daddy, squeeze my throat with your big hand. Oh my God...mmmm.

[Optional: improv additional slutty talk]

Mmmmm, please cum in me, Daddy. Cum deep inside me...

Can I cum, too, Daddy? I’m desperate to cum for you. Please!

Oh…… (groan/wail) I need to cum. I really need to cum, Daddy. Please let me cum. I can’t take it much longer.

Yes… Oh God, yes, please… Count me down so we cum together.

[He proceeds to countdown from 5. If you want, you can sort of "hum" or whisper along after each count, or punctuate with moans/whimpers. The numbers are in parentheses to help as reference, *not* to be said aloud.]

[5] Mmmmmm

[pause]

[4] (whimpers)

[pause]

[3] (gasps)

[pause]

[2] more moans, breath getting faster

[pause]

[1] Oh fuck….

[pause]

[0] (loud orgasm)

Oh…. oh my God… cum in me, cum in me, Daddy! Fill my ass with your hot load. Oh, fuuuucccckk... I can feel you spurting into my guts as I'm cumming, too...! (take your time here, for aftershocks etc)

[moans/whimpers in afterglow] Oh Daddy, did it feel good to empty yourself in me? Mmmm, so much cum.

Mmmm, that was amazing.

Aw, Daddy, I made a huge mess on myself. I’ll clean up… (sheepish laugh)

Oh fuck, I feel so full of you, it's amazing. 

Daddy, can I keep your cock warm for you while sleep for a little longer...?

Mmmm, thank you, Daddy. Let's just roll to the right together. (rustle like you're rolling to the side)

OK, sleep now, Daddy. [satisfied sigh]

\+ + + + +


End file.
